


Among the galaxies of stardust

by Mandi_MA



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandi_MA/pseuds/Mandi_MA
Summary: Just a small poetry





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this in a wave of inspiration. I don't usually publish My poetries but I felt I should do different with this one. Leave kudos and comments If you like please

She had this careless, free soul, a wild fire burning in flames inside her heart. When she looked at the world, it was as if the oldest, farthest galaxy had already passed in front of her eyes. And yet, under a sky with flickers of white and gold, she felt in love.

 A whole new galaxy exploded, thousands of miles far away from where she was rooted. As stardust flew through the infinite cosmos, her heart blurted out with warm kisses and promises.

 The day she cried over her invaluable broken love, the dust of that same galaxy washed over her, among a wind as old as earth. She took a deep breath of that dust as the flicker of it said at her:

 "Don't cry, child of this world, you are a soul as old as us. You don't know what we know and you're still about to see what we've seen. Don't cry kid, you hold parts of all our existence with you, you're the perfection of what we've made. And as you hold entire galaxies in your eyes, I hold stories as old as the own time. Let's follow ahead in the way to the soundless, where all nights meet in the darkest places, so stardust, as you and I, can shine above the sky as we watch the eternal brevity of life."

 And so she left, careless, free soul.

 


End file.
